Egyptian Eskimo Kisses
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: How can a blizzard bring hope to three unsuspecting teens?


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The following one shot is filled with hints of yaoi. Nothing too heavy. It is also filled with off the wall and a somewhat hard to follow plot line. Written in a random and fluffy type of mood.

* * *

It had been a boring and chilly day in Domino City. The weather showed promise of a blizzard that would soon ravage the whole city.

Yuugi Mutou, The King of Games, had been waiting outside in the school yard for over twenty minutes waiting for his best friends Malik and Ryou. They had said that they would be back in a flash and that had been, what seemed like, hours ago. Yuugi was contemplating whether or not to call Jounouchi to see if he knew where the duo had went. The tri-color haired teen had started to pace back and forth, his nervousness starting to show through his innocent and childish demeanor.

'Where could they have gotten to? I'm really starting to worry.' Just as this thought passed Yuugi's mind, Malik and Ryou had returned with three strangers. Wait, those were not strangers! They were the schools elite and handsome men! Why had Ryou and Malik returned with Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik? It sounded like something that Malik would devise. Yuugi had to surpress the urge to roll his eyes and slap Malik upside his head. Of course little Yuugi wouldn't do that. He would feel too guilty for doing that to a friend. So instead, he flashed a smile and managed a wave in the groups direction. Both Malik and Ryou knew that he had a major crush on both Yami and Atemu. I mean who wouldn't? They were both handsome and sexy! It took a nudge from Ryou to get Yuugi to come from his thoughts.

"Hey Yuugi! Atemu, Yami, Marik and Bakura will be joining us on the way home. That okay with you?" Malik had that lazy cat like grin plastered on his face and Yuugi couldn't help but to laugh at his expression. "Of course. It is fine with me!" This would be the first time that he walked with both Atemu and Yami! Said thought had gotten him to thinking once again and he finally got enough courage to ask the group why they had decided to join.

"Do you guys mind if I ask why you all are walking with Malik, Ryou and myself?" Yuugi could feel the beginning of a blush start to rise from his cheeks. Good thing it was cold outside! He could blame his red cheeks on that! They had started to leave the school grounds when the question was asked. He received an answer once they were on their way down the road, the sounds of an occasional car driving by in hopes that they could make it before the blizzard hit. Yami was the first answer Yuugi's curious question.

"Well you see, Atemu, Bakura, Marik and myself didn't want to walk home alone when a blizzard might come and take you three away from us." Ryou and Malik happened to hear exactly what Yami had said and all three of them were a bright pinkish color. "Awe look Atemu! They are cute when they blush!" That was Marik. He had a somewhat devilish grin upon his face, one of which Malik caught a glimpse of. He merely stuck his tongue out as a response. Despite all the embarrassing moments that the lot had, they had a surprisingly great time! Before long they had reached the Kame Game Shop and Yuugi turned to face his friends and the new ones that they were slowly making.

"Would you guys like to come in?" Ryou's soft voice was heard from beside Yuugi. Ryou was always the quiet one and Yuugi never could understand how he was able to go from one place to another without someone spotting him or hearing him for that matter. The group all looked at the other and they all agreed to come in and stay for a while.

Bakura whistled. "So you all stay here?" He was slightly interested in his surroundings yet he still followed the rest of the group up the stairs and into the house portion of the Shop. Malik, Ryou and Yuugi all nodded and said simultaneously, "We sure do!" The three handsome men laughed as the youngest ones all blushed. Since they lived together they had picked up on the others emotions and the power of either finishing the others sentences or saying phrases all at the same time.

The group deposited their bags on the couch and had sat down around the coffee table that was conveniently placed in front of said piece of furniture. They spent the first twenty minutes talking and getting to know how the others acted, what they liked, what they disliked, etc..., Yuugi was surprised when Atemu and Yami shared much of the interests that he did. The small tri-hair colored teen couldn't help but to stare at how Yami would use his hands as he spoke to make his points clear and somewhat comical whilst Atemu made complete eye contact, making his points direct and to the point.

It was only when the sound of banging on the front door alerted Yuugi out of his whimsical thoughts and to his surroundings and reality. Yuugi couldn't help but to frown slightly that his thoughts would never come true. "I wonder who that is at the door wanting in." Ryou asked making his move to stand and head to the door. Yuugi noticed how Bakura watched Ryou's every move. It was almost as if Ryou was already his and he wanted to make sure that it stayed that way. Yuugi couldn't help but smile and notice that Malik was doing the same. Ryou needed someone to protect him and tell him that everything would be okay. Yes he had Malik and Yuugi but sometimes he needs that extra vote of reassurance.

"Ouch!" Once Bakura heard Ryou's shout, as soft as it was, he was up to his feet and rushing towards where the front door was, a look of "If-anyone-hurt-Ryou-they-will-pay" type of look. The rest of them followed quickly after Bakura and was shocked to see two more men half in the threshold of the door and half way into the shop. Poor Ryou was underneath the two of them. Bakura had looks that could kill.

"Ryou who are our guests?" Atemu at least had the decency to ask. Ryou looked up at us and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a clue. I just opened the door and there they were. They were leaning heavily against the door and was taken aback when I had opened the door to let them in." When Yuugi had gotten a closer look at the tangle of limbs that were detaching themselves from around the other and Ryou. Once the three were back and on their feet and Bakura had Ryou tight to his side, Yuugi had let the soft gasp escape his lips. The two strangers were none other than Seto Kaiba and Jonouchi. It must have just started to get nasty outside when they had banged on the door.

"Guys this is Seto and Jonouchi." Yuugi had invited the pair into the house and offered to make hot chocolate for everyone. Once the drinks were made and the formalities over, the group of teens had started to taper off into their own little groups. Malik and Marik were a mess of limbs laying across the floor. Bakura and Ryou were sitting atop the couch, Ryou curled protectively into Bakura's side. Seto and Jonouchi were sitting in a recliner toward a corner, Jonouchi atop Seto's lap. Then there was Atemu and Yami. They were huddled on the stairs and they kept on eyeing little Yuugi.

'Are those two looking at me?' As soon as that thought passed by Yami had come over and sat next to the unsuspecting teen. It was only when hot breath hit the skin of his neck did Yuugi come out of his reverie. It took him a moment for his mind to start working again. "May I help you?" Yami flashed him a smile. "Would you please accompany Atemu and myself to a more private place to lounge?" Yuugi couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks as his head nodded his response. He stood up with Yami as he lead Yuugi over to Atemu. Yuugi took the lead and headed up the stairs into his room.

The others were too caught up in their partners to notice the trios absence.

Yuugi was nervous to lead both Yami and Atemu into his room but he was also ecstatic because maybe, just maybe, his dreams might come true.

Atemu had plopped himself right on Yuugi's bed and was staring at the two others who looked oddly like himself. He had told Yami that he couldn't shake the attraction that he felt to the young one. Yami had agreed for he had that same feeling. So they came up with a plan to let Yuugi know exactly how they felt. Atemu had patted the space next to him but Yami being himself had lead Yuugi straight to Atemu's lap instead. The teen felt the heat from both Atemu and Yami as he was pressed against Atemu's chest.

Yuugi was pretty much laying atop Atemu and Yami was atop Yuugi. Yami had pressed a soft kiss to the skin of Yuugi's neck which elicited a quiet moan from said teen. "What...?" Atemu had cut Yuugi off with a kiss to his lips. To say Yuugi was shocked was an understatement. He could no longer get his mind to function and it took him a minute to respond to Atemu. Once the two had broken apart Yuugi noticed that they were all laying atop his bed. Since when did that happen? Oh well. Did it really matter? No, not at all. Yuugi looked from Atemu and Yami before a brilliant smile graced his lips and his heart soared when he heard the words he had been dying to hear. "We love you Yuugi."

Yuugi looked from Atemu to Yami and back again before leaning down to touch noses with Atemu. He did the same with Yami. The others were long forgotten and the only thing that mattered was the two men that were with him now.

"I love you both as well."

By now the blizzard had taken over Domino City and brought with it the seeds of romance for three very lucky teens.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please lend me your thoughts. Kura-Kun.


End file.
